


How To: list multiple works as inspiration

by longlivefeedback



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlivefeedback/pseuds/longlivefeedback
Summary: Hello, I was wondering if there is a way to mark multple works as source of my inspiration? I know that there is the option for 'Inspired by' for a fic, but, it seems that I can only mark one work as my source of inspiration, and not multiple works. So, if I want to show that my work "X" is inspired by work "A", as well as "B", and "C" - is there a way for me to do this?
Kudos: 2





	How To: list multiple works as inspiration

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What is a hit?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790856) by [longlivefeedback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlivefeedback/pseuds/longlivefeedback). 
  * Inspired by [Feedback Rates on FFN and AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787151) by [longlivefeedback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlivefeedback/pseuds/longlivefeedback). 



Yes, but I've only been able to make it work with URLs of works already on AO3.

~Mod dragonling

Link to tumblr ask: https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/644059518733631488/hello-i-was-wondering-if-there-is-a-way-to-mark


End file.
